She Will Pay
by NellieLovettAngelique
Summary: Mrs Lovett and Sweeney Todd are waltzing towards the open oven. But in this version Sweeney thinks harder -He doesn't want to kill her yet, it'd be much more fun to prolong her suffering...Later Mrs Lovett meets a woman, who she finds strangely attractive
1. Chapter 1

Sweeney Todd looked up from his dead wife, cradled in his arms, to Mrs Lovett who was backing away, apprehensively towards the back wall.

"You lied to me" He began, through gritted teeth, his face pale against the contrast of bright red blood splattered across his face. His eyes glistened with tears, everything he had worked towards, everything he had planned and looked forward to was finished. All for her, for Lucy, his beautiful wife who now lay dead in his lap: and it was all his own fault! He stared at Mrs Lovett, vacant expression plastered on his face and she murmered something about the sea and her intentions.

Suddenly something snapped inside of Sweeney. This wasn't his fault! He didn't know! How could he know? This was _her _fault. That evil, selfish, coward of a woman!

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always, as you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past!" He was advancing towards her fast. His whole front soaked in fresh splattered blood.

Mrs Lovett knew, she could see it in his demonic eyes; he never forgets, never forgives. For this she would surely lose her life. She listened carefully to his words, but knew there was no truth behind them, there was not a single hint of honesty in this man. So unpredictable, so mad, so unforgiving.

"Now come here, my love, not a thing to fear, my love" The madness was projected in his crazed eyes. His teeth gritted together, almost growling at her. He flung his razor across the floor and held out his hands to her.

He danced into her, scooping her up into a waltz and she found herself being twirled, erratically towards the open oven. Her eyes showed desperate hope and she gazed up into his, her bottom lip quivering; she wanted to believe him so much.

"What's dead is dead!" He continued, still staring her right in the face, his piercing gaze cutting into her soul as she felt his grip on her shoulder and waist tighten.

"Do you mean it? Everything I did I swear, I thought was only for the best, believe me!" She pleaded with him, his grip tightening further, fingers digging into her soft flesh. She let out a whimper that she had been trying so hard to keep in; a result of fear and desperation, and at the pain of his fingernails in her shoulder and waist.

At her whimper Sweeney's evil grin stretched into a wide sadistic beam. He abruptly stopped spinning them both and moved his hand from her waist and up to her face, stroking away the hair that was now becoming loose and falling onto her shoulders. She was shaking uncontrollably by now, which apparently amused and greatly pleased Sweeney.

She hadn't a clue what to expect from this man next, he could do anything to her down here, in the cellar far away from eyes and ears of any folk…

"Do you want me, Mrs. Lovett?" He smiled sickly at her, holding her face up to his and still with a tight iron grip on her shoulder. She stood, arms dangling helplessly at her sides, hey body completely stiffened and shaking, her bottom lip still trembling, and hot tears now falling from her huge dark eyes. It was as if he could see her, see everything of her; she felt bare, naked, her soul completely naked and in his grip.

"I… What?" She let out a squeak of a reply, her voice barely audible.

"Want me, Mrs. Lovett!" He yelled at her, spitting in her face as he shook her violently. She let out another gasp of fear and pain, still looking up at him, apparently unsure of the purpose or real meaning in his question. He glared angrily into her eyes, nostrils flared and fuming impatiently he watched the fear and desperation that danced 

in her eyes. He could feel her pulse racing beneath his fingers, and his breath was just as heavy and uneven as hers now.

His hand that was holding her face moved fast down to her lower back and pulled her aggressively in to him, causing any breath that was left in her lungs to be squeezed out. His mouth snapped to her neck and bit mercilessly into her flesh.

"Mr. T…" She whimpered, the pain shot through her body as she felt hot liquid seeping down into her bossom.

Sweeney Todd sucked at the wound, bruising her flesh. As he felt her begin to finally struggle he grabbed her flailing wrists and pushed her up against the hard stone wall.

"Please, Mr.T" she begged "please, not like this!" He pulled his face away from her neck, but keeping his body pressed up hard against hers, pinning her to the wall. Her huge, deep eyes begged with him. He snorted at her, fresh blood at his lips, his evil grin not fading for a second.

"Oh, no, Mrs Lovett, not like this," before she could question him, he plunged his face into her ample cleavage and ran his tongue up her chest to the wound on her neck, lapping up the warm blood in one go. He lingered for a moment over the open wound, she shivered beneath him.

"Mr. T?" She asked, her voice timid and weak. He snapped his head up to look her in the eye.

"Not yet, anyway." And with that he marched off, banging the oven door shut as he left. Not sparing a single glance back.

This was better than a kill. Better than slicing the throat of any anonymous man… Mrs. Lovett would pay, oh yes, but not with her life. He would make her pay everyday for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs

Mrs. Lovett shuddered as the door to the bake house slammed shut. She slid down the wall and sat in a heap on the floor up against the hard, cold stone wall. She stared blankly into nothingness. It took her a while to actually come back to reality and begin to think about what had just happened, and on doing so, a sharp pain rushed to her neck and she clamped a shaking hand to the wound.

"Ah!" She gasped as her hand immediately reached the throbbing, bleeding bite mark. She admired the glistening, thick red liquid now on her fingertips and felt a strange compulsion to…

"Mrs. Lovett, you continue to surprise me" An evil, deep voice sneered at her apparently from no where. Mrs. Lovett immediately removed the finger from her mouth, accidentally trailing it over chin, leaving a sweet, red line behind. She looked up, astonished. She hadn't heard him come in, she was too immersed in… well… she wasn't quite sure what.

"Mr. T!" She stood up suddenly, regaining a sudden strength. This newfound embarrassment and sense of shame at her inexplicable temptation completely took over her and replaced all thoughts and emotion of fear and despair.

Sweeney Todd was stood at the door to the bake house, smiling hungrily at Mrs. Lovett's bloody lips and chin, a look of pure evil entwined with a definite lust on his pale face as he strode slowly towards her.

Mrs. Lovett found herself stepping backwards again away from the man who she was sure should have killed her by now. He reached a hand up to her face, lifting her chin up to his face. He looked like a filthy pervert, ready to ravish his prey. His thin lips curled up at the edges as he brought his other hand to Mrs. Lovett's small, corseted waist. She took in two deep breaths and blinked slowly.

"What… do you want?" She spoke slowly through clenched teeth, her face still held up to his by his hungry grasp. She didn't know where it came from, or how she'd managed to say it. Sweeney released her instantly, pushing her away as he did so. There was a look of sheer bemusement in his face; one of very few emotions she had never seen him express. He was stood within inches from her, if only for a few seconds until he returned to his former self.

"Clean this mess up, woman!" He snapped at her, turning away, and again storming off and slamming the heavy metal door behind him.

She didn't let herself think about the two incidents that had just occurred. She preferred to stay angry rather than hurt or scared. She sighed to herself loudly and with a deathly look towards the door she turned on her heel and turned sharply towards the three dead bodies.

Upstairs, Sweeney was slumped in his barber's chair, staring intently at nothing -a large bottle of gin in his hand which tilted, the liquid dripping out over the edge. He was still splattered with blood and looked madder than ever. His wild hair styled now with red streaks accompanying the lone grey streak he had obtained during the madness which had taken over Benjamin Barker.

"Stu-stup… stupid wuh-…" Sweeney tried to think, but it was no use. He attempted to voice his anger, but the alcohol had long since taken over his senses. He too, like Mrs. Lovett now seemed incapable of feeling. Although he had gained a numbness to prevent himself feeling anything other than revenge during his 15 years in prison, this surely was different? He had killed the judge and the beadle as well, which was a bonus. He nodded to slowly as he commended himself.

Lucy... she had been _alive_. All this time! All this time he had been shut up in this memory-filled room -with not a single soul for company. Mrs. Lovett didn't count. She had no soul. She was an evil wench. She deserved to die. No; she deserved so much worse.

Sweeney clenched his fists in anger at the thought of this impossible woman, the bottle of gin fell heavily to the floor. His thoughts wandered into the impossible, which was highly appropriate considering who he was thinking of! He was unpredictable… but so was she.

_The blood... __Her__ blood… _His breathing became heavy. _Dripping down her chest… that perfect contrast of deep scarlet red against her soft, white breasts... _

Suddenly he found himself back in the bake house, lapping the blood from her chest and neck. She moaned as his hot tongue made its way up to her lips. -She went to kiss him –NO- she wasn't a lover, she was a whore. He grabbed her neck and pushed her face away from his, she began to gasp for air and sob uncontrollably. She tried to plead with him as he felt the life draining out of her, he felt her pulse beating rapidly beneath his grip, and could feel the air trying to squeeze through her tiny throat. He gradually released his grip on her neck, watching the life slowly return to her face. She opened her eyes and looked into his, pleading desperately. Her bottom lip was quivering. –He loved it when she did that. Her face was wet with tears. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the floor. He stood over her laughing as she attempted to pull herself up onto her elbows. He pounced on her; she screamed. He pulled her skirts up aggressively and grabbed at the soft flesh of her inner thighs. He could still hear her whimpering and begging him to stop as he did so. He was inside of her; he was ramming his member as deep as he could. She was screaming, screaming in agony. Neither of them had had sex for more than 15 years, and for Sweeney this made it all the better for him hearing her cry out not only in fear and shock but in genuine pain too. He pulled out of her and held her knees open. She was still shaking. He looked down at her entrance, revelling at the sight of his juices mingled with her blood. He laughed loudly and violently… the sound growing… louder and louder…

He sat up suddenly, bolt upright, his head spinning as his eyes adjusted to the light. It was morning and the light streaming in through the huge window to his right blinded him. He looked down, and his arousal was definitely obvious.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Mr.T!? What the 'ell are ya doin in there?" Mrs. Lovett banged on the door of his barber's shop, speaking quickly and impatiently.

_That BITCH!_ He thought, pulling himself out of the chair suddenly. He immediately regretted it as his head pounded as a result of the gin from the previous night. He shouted out in aggravation and impatience, he blamed her for this too and she would pay for it right now…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all, thank you so much for your kind reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying it, please continue to read!

The first chapter 3 I uploaded was a bit hazy… I wrote it while devouring a bottle of wine so apologies if it didn't make sense!! Anyway, I've tweaked it a bit and it should make more sense now… Let me know what you think!

Chapter 3:

Sweeney Todd stormed over to the door, yanking it open with such force that the bell on the ceiling fell to the floor. He didn't care, he barely even noticed. Mrs. Lovett gasped at his sudden appearance and. He grabbed her by the wrist harshly and forced her up against the wall, his arousal still apparent as he pushed himself up against her.

"And what is this?!" A man's voice began. Sweeney's eyes snapped from Mrs. Lovett's throat to the man standing in the doorway. He was a tall man, but thin for his height. His neck was also long and thin; Sweeney's gaze paused on that for far too long. "I said, what _is_ this?!" The man repeated. Sweeney released his grip on Mrs. Lovett and she fell forward panting and looked at the man giving him what she thought was a look of gratitude.

"Forgive me, good sir. I did not realise we had company. My wife has not been on the best of behaviour recently and her rudeness at trying to force herself into my quarters pushed me over the edge. I try not to beat her, for she is just a mere, weak woman, but sometimes it cannot be helped." Sweeney scoffed at Mrs. Lovett.

"Oh yes, don't apologise to me, my friend. Women need to know their place." He too shot a threatening look at Mrs Lovett who backed away towards the door, scared and completely alone.

"I'll deal with you later" Sweeney sneered between clenched teeth as he slammed the door in her face. She stood, the door having just shut mere centimetres from her nose, and eventually breathed in as Mr Todd looked away from her and turned to his victim who was already sat in the chair. "Forgive my wife, sir. She sometimes forgets her place…"

"My wife often forgot her position," the man began as he leaned his balding head against the chair, exposing his naked throat. "Well, I soon put a stop to that!" He jeered, laughing profusely. Sweeney stepped forwards picking up not a razor but the shaving brush and cream and began to smooth it onto the man's face.

"Was she terribly disruptive then?" Sweeney asked, pretending to be interested.

"Far too inquisitive, especially for a woman. God didn't place them on this earth for their thoughts to be heard!" The man laughed sadistically, "They have to understand that they were put here to serve their men." Sweeney barely took in his words as he sliced across the naked flesh in front of him. The man gasped and his throat gargled as his eyes glistened in pain and astonishment. His hands instantly reached up to his throat but it was already too late. As the last gasp of air passed the man's lips, a great gush of blood spurted from the gash. Sweeney stood basking in the fountain of blood, finally taking in what the man had said.

He was right. Sweeney didn't need to feel ashamed. Mrs. Lovett was completely out of line in a lot of what she did. He didn't need this. She deserved a beating, traitor or not, she had behaved badly.

Mrs. Lovett certainly enjoying dismembering this body as she hacked at his limbs and pale, gloating face.

"Now who's in charge, eh?! Just a woman, eh?!" She shouted, releasing her anger and frustration on this pile of flesh and bones, as the blood splattered across her dress.

Sweeney Todd had finished getting changed and wiping down the blood from his chair. He had waited a good hour before reappearing outside of his door. There were plenty of people outside now eating Mrs. Lovett's pies and scoffing down ale that was little more than just water.

"Anything else, love?" He heard that familiar voice and snapped his head towards the sound. Mrs Lovett was stood near the door talking to a young woman with dark hair tied up, piled on her head with several curls loose, falling onto her shoulders. Mrs. Lovett had got changed he noticed, and smirked to himself as he imagined her screaming as she hacked at the tall, thin body. He look at her arms as she stretched them out for money… 

he followed them up to her body and to her chest, her ample bosom protruding over the top of her corset. She had very pale skin; her dress was dark black with some bright red stitching which traced her female outline. Mrs. Lovett's face was flushed… why? She never showed colour in her cheeks…

"No, that's all thank you" the young woman replied, feeling in her purse for the coins. Mrs Lovett set the pie down on the table in front of her.

"Where are you from?" Mrs Lovett asked, a fly away curl of hair in her face which she blew out of the way impatiently, hands on her hips.

"Me?" The young woman looked up; she seemed shy. She was very attractive. She too had a low cut dress on like Mrs Lovett, though hers was slightly more dignified Mr. Todd noticed… Mrs Lovett was a desperate whore he thought as he turned back into his room and slammed the door behind him. Both women looked up at the sound. Mrs Lovett shook it off –he was probably just in another mood.

"Yes, love, you! Who are ye? I ain't seen ye around 'ere before?" Mrs Lovett continued, her eyes still firmly fixed on the barber shop door upstairs. The girl said nothing. Mrs Lovett shook herself back into reality and remembered she was talking to someone. "So?..." She continued, as the young woman sat down to her pie.

"Oh, sorry" She began, "I… I'm… well, my name is Lindsey" She smiled, reaching an arm out for a hand shake,

"That's okay, love, no offence." Mrs. Lovett grimaced at the young woman's dirty hands. Lindsey pulled away, hurt. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've been travelling for a couple of days and I've no where to stay. I came 'ere yesterday but you didn't notice me..."

"That's nice dear," Mrs. Lovett was staring up at the old barbers shop door again.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Lindsey began, "I'm sorry but it's quite rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you."

"Mmm." Mrs Lovett replied, clearly not listened to the young woman. "'Scuse me love, will ya?" and Mrs Lovett glided away up towards the steps to Sweeney's room.

"Mr.T?" Mrs Lovett said tenuously as she entered the room. He was stood at the great window that overlooked the city. His hands were lying limp at his sides and his silhouette looked magnificent in the moonlight as his crazy hair stood out on ends from his head. Mrs. Lovett stared at his beautiful shape for what seemed like hours but was interrupted as the door swung shut behind her, making both her and Sweeney jump and look round.

"Whad'ya want?" Sweeney snarled through gritted teeth and a sunken brow.

"I, I just wanted to see if you were alright?" Mrs. Lovett smiled sweetly. Why was she so _nice _to him? It sickened him. He was a criminal, a murderer, a demon, and still she remained clawing for his affection.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He shouted as he approached her. She backed up against the door, a little afraid.

"Mr. Todd, come now, love. Calm down, things'll sort 'emselves out, you'll see!" She tried.

"Who's that?" Sweeney grunted, looking down through the window in the door at the young woman, Lindsey, who had just tried to make conversation with Mrs. Lovett.

"Oh, I don't know, love! Does it matter?!" Mrs. Lovett tried to sound casual and seductive as she placed a hand on Sweeney's chest. He grabbed it immediately and threw it away almost making Mrs Lovett to fall over.

"Send her up" he said glaring down at her. Mrs Lovett suddenly felt a compassion for this woman that she has never felt for the men that Sweeney had so often told her to send up before.

"No, Mr.T, surely one's enough for today?" She tried, reassuringly, bringing her hand back up to his chest. He removed his gaze from the woman and placed it back on Mrs. Lovett's hand, in a disgusted fashion. Mrs. Lovett immediately removed her hand. "Look, love, I know she int exactly the type 'o customer we wants to be attractin' but she's only jest rolled in ter town. She ent a bad person…"

"And how'd ya know that?!" Mr. Todd suddenly brought a rough hand up to Mrs Lovett's throat and pushed her up against the door.

"Mr.T, please!" Mrs. Lovett tried. Sweeney felt the muscles in her throat gasping for air. He felt the life draining out of her as he squeezed tighter… her hands grabbed at his at her throat, her nails clawing at his fingers.

"Now, Mrs. Lovett, you understand you are just a woman…" He said as he squeezed at her tiny throat even harder and felt her fingernails lose their fight on his 

hands. "You are very weak… Weak, and pathetic, and desperate." He smiled sadistically as he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head and her tongue loll out of her mouth. Mrs. Lovett could feel the whole of her body growing limp. Grey spots danced in front of her eyes as her fingers and toes grew numb. "Do you hear me, Mrs Lovett?!" He shouted in her ear. Her eyes snapped open and she didn't know how but she forced out a "yes" with the last of her breath. "Good." He murmured at her ear and pushed against her throat so that her head hit the wall and she fell to the ground as he turned away from her. "Now," he said, marching towards his dresser and picking up a razor, "send her up…" He was caressing a razor in his hand, with his back still turned to Mrs. Lovett. He heard the brushing and swishing of her skirts as she pulled herself up and scrambled away out of the door. Sweeney needed to feel a woman again. He knew he could have Mrs Lovett if he wanted to, easily. But he wanted to hate her, he wanted to be sickened by her. No, this stranger would do nicely. She was obviously of no importance and if she'd only just come into town, no one would notice her gone. Yes, he'd have his way with her and then send her down the trap door to the bake house for Mrs Lovett to carve.

He smiled wickedly to himself, his breathing growing heavier not at the thought ravishing this woman, but the thought of Mrs Lovett sobbing over _Lindsey_'s body. Her skirts would be ruffled up round her waist, and he'd throw her underwear in after her just so Mrs Lovett knew exactly what he'd done… He felt his pulse quickening, and his arousal growing even more so…

"Excuse me, love, may I have a word?" Mrs Lovett spoke fast and quietly to the stranger marked as 'Lindsey'. She kept her gaze down at her feet as she spoke. She knew she was sending this woman to her death.

"Of course, Mrs. Lovett, what is it? Shall we go in private?" Lindsey beamed up at her, though Mrs Lovett didn't notice of course. Mrs. Lovett was shocked at her willingness to comply and her heart began to pound even faster. Sweeney couldn't kill this woman… it just didn't seem right.

Mrs. Lovett dared a glance at her… slowly she looked up from the ground towards her feet, but they were covered by her tattered dress. Mrs. Lovett continued to lift her gaze, up to the table, where the pie was half eaten, then up, up to her chest. She was breathing heavily. Mrs. Lovett had never noticed before how a woman's chest rose and fell as she breathed. She watched astonished as Lindsey's ample cleavage lifted and fell in anticipation.

"M'am?" The young woman spoke softly. Mrs Lovett shook herself, realising where she had just been staring.

"Err… never mind, love, I just, um… we're closing early. Good night." And she walked away as fast as she could, shuffling to her living room, head down and shoulders hunched, embarrassed at what she had just done; though she wasn't quite sure what that had been. She knew Mr. Todd would punish her for not sending the young woman up, but hopefully the woman would be offended by Mrs. Lovett's actions that had just occurred and she wouldn't return. At least _she'd _be safe. But why did Mrs. Lovett care so much?!

The young woman watched Mrs Lovett bustle off into the building, utterly perplexed.

"Mrs. Lovett?" She called after her, and not noticing Sweeney Todd glaring down at her, she ran in after her.

Mrs Lovett ran into her living room and pushed the door shut behind her. Toby was no where to be seen; probably at the market, Mrs Lovett thought, hoping he might be buying gin to replace hers. As she glanced up to her dresser table longingly at what she thought would be an empty space where she used to keep the gin, she was more than happy to see a whole bottle of gin sitting there. She walked straight over to it and didn't even bother with a glass as she fell back into her favourite armchair and glugged at the bottle.

"That ain't good for ya, y'know, love!" A voice came from by the door. Mrs Lovett choked on the hot, fiery liquid that burned her throat which minutes prior to, had been choked so mercilessly… The woman smirked at the now choking Mrs Lovett.

"I didn't see ya there," Mrs Lovett began, still coughing as she stood up, brushing dust off her stomach and placing then placing her hands on her hips. "What can I get ya, 

love?" Mrs Lovett tried a different approach with the woman. Perhaps Mrs. Lovett could give her some money and tell her not to come back…

Lindsey's smile faded and she walked over to Mrs Lovett.

"I want you." Lindsey brought her hands up to Mrs Lovett's face. Though they were dirty, Mrs. Lovett was pleasantly surprised at how soft they were on her face. Mrs Lovett closed her eyes momentarily. Lindsey kissed her, ever so gently on the lips and Mrs Lovett didn't stop her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sweeney Todd smirked from the door way. Mrs Lovett's eyes snapped open, and Lindsey stepped back and turned to face Mr Todd. He stood there, towering over them both. "You nasty, little whore." Sweeney spat at them, clearly aiming his words solely at Mrs. Lovett.


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE on "She Will Pay"... I've just reread it and decided I don't like how it's going...! Sorry to those of you who liked the smut and the lesbianism but I think it's too much and a bit too out of character... even though it was only a dream i don't like it! So i'm going to tweak some of what i've already written and then i plan to write more but I must apologise in advance as updates probably won't be very frequent! Not to give too much away but there may still be a slight suggestion of Mrs Lovett being attracted to a woman but it's not going to be the main story.


End file.
